Remains
by Golden Spork
Summary: Lera is in her Senior year of highschool, and pretty much loving it.  One day, a boy her age and his brothers move into her neighborhood, and he into her class.  The three siblings seem to be hiding something, but what?


**Remains**

**Chapter 1**

Okay, so all you readers are probably all mad at me for starting a new story and stuff when I haven't updated my other two in a while, but I have an explanation - I've got it posted on my page too. I lost the plans for those two, and the extra chapters. So, until I recover/remake them, I can't really do anything...and I finally decided to work on another iea or two while looking and working. Don't hate me...

This is not a highschool AU fic, it just starts off in a regular highschool in our world...but it'll be seeing some of Gaia soon. So, uh...

DISCLAIMER: I only own my OC's.

* * *

"…..Excuse me?"

"I'd like to buy half of this book. I've already read the other half, so now I only want this one. I'll pay full price." She took the money out of her wallet and laid it on the counter, walking out of the bookstore. A few minutes later, someone else came out. "You get it?"

"Yep, and I'd have to say, that's got to be one of your personal bests. How do you come up with this stuff?"

"It just comes to me. C'mon, we should head back." She shouldered her pack and started back, noticing that it was getting late.

"Hey, Lera, wait up!" Trei shouted after her, running to catch up. "What, that eager to get back to school?" They both laughed, and then she shrugged.

"It's not that bad, now that we're Seniors. Only a few more months, and then we're off to college! I'm just glad we finally got in the Psychology classes. These are insanely fun." Trei nodded in agreement, and they walked on in silence for a whiel longer.

* * *

"Next week, we're going to be examining how people react to seeing video game characters walking amongst them-"

"You mean cosplaying?"

Mr. Sren smiled, saying "Yes, I mean cosplaying." Noises of excitement were heard, along with a few "squee"'s, and "fangirl scream of doom"'s. "So, tonight, tomorrow, and over the weekend, be sure to think of one to three characters you'd like to 'cosplay' as, and gather materials to make the costumes. The rest of the day is free, so mingle with friends, get out your iPods, etc. Also, the bunks may be used now, as may the computers and lounges. If you need me, I'll be at my desk." He turned around and sat down, then turned to his computer. After waiting a few seconds, the students dispersed throughout the large room, a few drifting over to the lab, a couple laying on the bunks and calling friends, but the majority moved to the lounge chairs, bringing out MP3 players, and chatting quietly.

Lera sat amongst the loungers, her iPod playing some song she didn't recognize in the background as she chatted with her peers. Trei and a few other girls were seated on the couch, sandwiching her, while a couple other girls and guys sat in the loungers. She smiled and said a few words to them, pretending to listen to the conversation as it drifted around topics like clothes, movies, and music. Typical highschool things; sometimes they'd drift off to a subject that'd interest her, like manga, or anime, but it'd always end up at the basics again.

Instead of really paying attention, she let her mind wander. '_I wonder if dad'll be home tonight. He's been on a trip for a while, but it'll probably still be a few more days. It's Thursday, so mom's gonna be working late most likely, which mean's I'll have to make dinner for me and Grey-' _her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of chimes. Looking up, she saw Mr. Sren standing up form his desk in front of the whiteboard, an Assignment Slip in his hand, and the principal, along with a kid she didn't recognize, standing beside him. The class got up and returned to their seats, all eyeing the teen up front, but they couldn't get a good look at him, because he had a hoodie on, with the hood drawn up, and his head down partially.

The principal nodded to Mr. Sren and then left the room. After a few seconds, their teacher turned back to the students. "Class," he began, eyes scanning over them, "we have a new student that will be joining our studies. He just moved here from across the country, and I'm pleased to introduce Mr….Mr……..Um, please excuse me, but I can't read the writing on here." He turned to the new student, who stood there silently for a minute or so, before speaking.

"My name," he began, speaking slowly and clearly, "is Kadar Crescent. It is a…_pleasure_ to meet you all." He still kept his head down, but standing under the light, Lera noticed that his hair seemed to be silver. She also noticed what seemed to be a smile….No, more of a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth, bright green eyes flashing as he looked at them briefly, before they darted to the floor again. He took a step back, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his black hoodie.

Mr. Sren looked a bit unsettled, but forced a smile, and said, "Well then, we'd better find you a place to sit. Perhaps over here…no, no, maybe here is better…" Lera stopped paying attention, and as the rest of the class started talking to each other quietly, she studied the new kid – or Kadar. He was dressed in mostly black – black hoodie, black jeans, black shoes – the only non-black thing about him was a grey – maybe silver? – shirt that she could see the trim of under his sweatshirt, and his shoe's laces were gray also. As she looked up from examining him, their eyes locked for a second – hazel onto green – before she looked away, black bangs falling into her eyes thankfully, blocking her view.

She sat there for a few seconds, staring at her desk with her bangs still over her eyes. After a while, she blinked a few times, and brushed her hair to the side, and glanced up. Everyone was still at their desks, Kadar now seated. She shuddered, thinking of that moment their eyes had met. She'd felt something, then. Something…strange, and something she'd never felt from just looking at another person before. It took her a moment, and then she figured it out – Fear.

* * *

Everybody was scattered around the classroom again, taking with their friends, acting like nothing had happened. It looked the same – except for two things. One, was the new student, sitting up on one of the bunks and listening to his music. The other was her, Lera. She sat alone in a corner of the room, slouched down as far as she could go in a beanbag chair. No one seemed to notice her sitting there, and that was how she wanted it. Since Kadar had come in, she'd felt uneasy, a bit unsettled. Talking with a group of people she didn't really know about stuff she didn't really care about didn't seem exciting at this moment, for no particular reason.

After sitting in the chair, quietly, for twenty minutes or so, eyes wandering across the room, but always landing on one person in particular, she decided to get up. Slowly, as if unsure of herself, she rose up. Once she was up, she crossed the room very quickly, making sure she didn't just go back and sit down again, because if she did that, she'd never get rid of this unsettling feeling. A few seconds later, she stood at the base of the bunk, staring at the ladder. Taking a deep breath, wondering why it was terrifying her to do so, she grabbed a hold, and stepped onto the first rung, quickly ascending to the second, third, fourth, fifth, and finally, pulling herself up.

She swung her legs around so that they hung off of the side of the bunk and scooted over, looking over at the black-clad figure from the corner of her eyes. He didn't seem to have noticed her there, and was just laying on the bunk, eyes closed and music playing. She could hear the beat coming from his headphones, and sat there a few moments longer, seeing that no one had noticed her up there yet. She didn't really care if they did, but just wanted to stall. As she glanced at the clock, though, and saw the time nearing the end of the day, she figured she'd come this far, and might as well just talk to the guy.

"Hey…." She said quietly, and waited a few seconds for him to respond. When he didn't, she repeated it a bit louder, and elbowed his leg. He was sitting up, eyes wide open, music turned way down, completely in focus immediately, staring at her. She blinked, and scooted away from him a little, then stopped, wary of the edge of the bed right there. He was still looking at her, seeming a bit amused, but curious. She spoke, finally, "I'm….Lera." She offered a hand, which he stared at, before slowly, almost tentatively, raising his and shaking hers, an expression that seemed to say "why is this girl disturbing me?" written across his face. They sat silent for a while, before she spoke again. "So……your new house around here somewhere?" He nodded, and she waited for him to elaborate.

Realizing this, after several minutes, he did. "Neighborhood called…..Southview, I think. Yeah, same name as the school," he added, as an afterthought. Lera didn't hear the last part though, because she was focusing on the first part.

"Southview? That's where I live. You must be in that new house they built down the street…..Not far from mine. You probably walk home, then…." He nodded, confirming this. "Who're you living with?" She asked, before realizing that this probably wasn't something to just say, though. He didn't seem to mind, and answered,

"Two older brothers." She held the urge to ask about his parents, knowing that that was something she really **couldn't** ask. Just as she was about to say something else, the bell ring. She hopped off of the bunk, and he followed more slowly, but she was already out the door and heading for her locker, another shiver passing through her.

* * *

"Okay, so, for my costumes, I was thinking something along the lines of a sci-fi game….not quite sure what, though…" Trei babbled on about her costume as she walked out of the school with Lera. Guiltily, she realized she hadn't thought about that since the beginning of class. As she was about to start speculating as what she should be, a flash of silver caught her eye, and she stopped, looking.

"Hey," she interrupted her friend, "I'll catch you later."

"….okay?" came the reply, but she didn't hear, as she was jogging off in the direction of her neighborhood's back entrance.

"Wait up," she called, catching up quickly with Kadar, before slowing to match his pace. "Figured we could walk together, seeing as we live so close," she explained, placing her hands into her pockets as she walked. He glanced over, then went back to looking ahead. The rest of the walk home, they didn't say anything, until they reached her house. "So, I'll see ya around, okay?" She didn't get a response, but stood on her doorstep until she saw him disappear into the house down the street. She waited a minute, and then went inside, surprised to find the door unlocked, and even more surprised once she walked through.

"Did you have a nice day, honey?" Her mom's voice came from the kitchen, which she headed for immediately.

"You're home early," she said, grinning and grabbing a cookie from the steaming hot plate, only to have it swiped back.

"Not for you. And I'm home because it's a half-day at the Elementary."

"For who, then?" Her mom rarely baked, but it would make sense if she got off from work early. She was just wondering who she would bake for, apart from the family.

"They're for those new boys that moved in down the street. I met one today, out at the mailbox. He seemed nice, quiet though."

"Yeah, so did the one at school today," she mumbled, not noticing that she'd spoken out loud until her mom commented.

"Oh, you know them then? You won't mind running these over, will you?" Without waiting for a reply, she shoved the cookies, now in a tray, into her arms. "Invite them over for dinner, too." With that, she was pushed out the door, and soon found herself at the house down the street, where the Crescent's now lived.

After hesitating, she pushed the bell. A couple noises came from inside, and then Kadar opened the door, looking amused, but not surprised, to see her again.

* * *

Hope you liked...And, unless readers really want it to be or something, I don't plan on having this be a KadajxOC or anything, just in case you were wondering...

Next Chapter - Kadar and his brothers come over to Lera's for dinner and meet her family. Lera's family discovers a few strange things about their new neighbors, the Crescents, and Lera's brother thinks he knows them from somewhere - this could only lead to trouble.


End file.
